


August Rush Day 1

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's August Rush Entries [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 million words on LJ is having August Rush. Five pictures from five fandoms are posted each day and we are challenged to create using them - drabbles, fics, icons, whatever. We're only "required" to write for one picture each day but I thought why not write for all five? So these are five unrelated drabbles for today's pictures. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/236087.html"> You can find the pictures here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	August Rush Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fandoms that were chosen by vote are new Star Trek, NCIS, Hawaii Five-0, Supernatural, and Avengers. I have never seen Supernatural, so anything I know about it is through fandom osmosis. I do watch NCIS occasionally but not enough to say I'm a fan. I didn't mark this story NCIS or Supernatural fandoms because that feels a little like false advertising. Hope that makes sense.

  
**Avengers:  
**  
 _So I need laundry detergent and bread. Oh, and I better make sure I have enough coffee and milk._ It never occurred to Steve that he would lose this struggle with the Chitauri. Defeat was not in his vocabulary. It hadn’t been there during WWII and it certainly wasn’t going to enter his head when faced with aliens intent on conquering Earth. At any rate, the Avengers had assembled, were working together, and no enemy – not from Earth, Asgard, or wherever the Chitauri originated – would defeat them. He could fight this Chitauri and continue making his grocery list in confidence.  
  
 **Hawaii Five-0**  
  
 _Danny is so cute. The way he uses his hands. The way his muscles flex under his shirt. Why does he have to wear them so tight? It’s like he’s begging me to stare at him. He doesn’t have to beg. I’ll watch him no matter what he’s wearing._  
  
“And I said no. Absolutely not,” Danny said, pausing to stare at Steve. “Have you heard a word I’ve said?”  
  
“No,” Steve admitted, still smiling at him.  
  
“What’s with the smile, you big goof?”  
  
“You’re so adorable when you rant about Rachel. How can I help it?”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
 **NCIS**  
  
“I am on it, Gibbs, like white on rice,” Abby said with a thumbs up.  
  
“I know you are, Abbs,” Gibbs said, winking just for her before leaving the lab.  
  
When he was on the other side of the door, she looked again at the contents of the crate he’d left her. Bowling pins? She was supposed to find evidence to convict the suspect of murder on these bowling pins? Did he bowl? Had he used one as a murder weapon? She’d have to ask Duckie. Maybe he knew what she should look for. Because she had absolutely no idea.  
  
 **Star Trek**  
  
 _Well shit. Jim’s really done it this time._ The lab results indicated that the Danock Ambassador was indeed pregnant.  
  
Jim told Bones, loudly and repeatedly, that he hadn’t slept with anybody but Spock for the past three months. This was _not_ Jim’s baby.  
  
“What are you going to do?” Bones asked Jim, crossing his arms and staring at him.  
  
“I’m not going to do anything. I didn’t _do_ anything. I never touched her except to shake her hand when she arrived.”  
  
“There you go then. It could be your child.”  
  
“What?” Jim asked, blue eyes wide and a little wild.  
  
 **Supernatural**  
  
 _I have no idea what I’m doing here. They said ‘stand there and look intense.’ I hope this is intense enough. I don’t think I can manage to look more intense. Unless there’s pie. I wonder if there’s pie. And where’s Sam? Why isn’t he here looking equally as intense? Maybe he’s out getting me pie. That’d be good._  
  
Surely those weird men are done arguing. I wish I could hear everything being said. Something about a ransom? That makes no sense. I’m here willfully. Not like Sam could ransom me anyway. Fighting demons doesn’t pay like it once did.  
  



End file.
